


Let Me Worship You, Mistress

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Butlers, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Oral Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Submissive Seven with an original character, a butler rather than a maid this time.~





	Let Me Worship You, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Wow, I bet nobody was expecting this! This is partially a gift to my amazing friend @elementalwolf18, partially part of a fic trade we’re doing, and partially something to get my mind going since I’m stuck on other things. This fic involves some kinky Seven and a female OC named Aeryn. Contains: glove kink, a little bit of oral, leash and collar, sub!seven, and a lil bit of seven stripping

“Mistress…” Seven panted, his large, gloved hands caressing your thighs. “May I?”

You tugged on the leather leash attached to Seven’s collar, pulling him up closer to your face. “‘May I’ what?”

Seven’s yellow-gold eyes glittered behind the black rimmed glasses the replaced his normal striped ones. He was sweating bullets underneath the full butler outfit he was adorned with. It was hot, so hot, he wanted to badly to get out of it, but you wouldn’t let him yet.

“ _Please_ , Aeryn, can I take it off?” He groaned, moving his face closer to yours when you gave his leash another sharp tug. “It’s hot, and  _tight_.” Seven pressed his groin against your leg, solidifying his issue to you.

You smiled, leaning towards his neck to press a soft kiss against it. “Maybe, if you learn how to address me.” Your voice felt sweltering against Seven’s skin, a tight gasp left his throat when your teeth pressed into his fever damp throat.

“Nnngh~ Mistress!” Seven grunted, shuddering as you licked the light pricks of your teeth on his skin. “Fuck.” His eyes rolled back in his skull when your thigh pressed up against his crotch, the urge to buck and grind against you almost overwhelmed him. But he knew this was a test of his own strength to hold out, to please you before he pleased himself.

“Good boy~” You cooed to your obedient butler. The sweat dripping down his neck tasted heavenly to you, salty and sweet like honey butter chips. Your gaze on Seven was dripping with need, the red marks blooming on his skin looked like the flowers you loved so dearly.

Seven’s fingers tensed against your hips as you added pressure to your thigh rolling against the bulge in his slacks. A soft curse slipped from between his teeth as you teased the trembling wreck. “May I remove your clothing, Mistress?” His voice was strained, almost as though he was choking on how much he needed to be inside you.

“You may.” You slackened your grip on Seven’s leash, only slightly, to let him pull back enough to see what he was doing. Although at this point, he could’ve undressed you blindfolded. He knew every inch of you by heart, after all.

His response was immediate, a new breath of life breathed into the man constricted by need. His gut ached, but he set his sights on unbuttoning your shirt, letting it fall open to reveal your lusciously smooth skin. Seven let his palms travel from below your bra to the hem of your pants. Your body rolled from the firm, yet still gentle touch of your beloved husband.

“God, Seven…” You moaned, tugging his leash to bring his lips against yours for an aggressive kiss. He matched your heat, tugging your shirt off fully and tossing it to the floor beside the bed you sat on. You leaned back, pulling him with you, a leg of yours wrapped around his waist as your free hand knotted into his hair.

Your kisses turned sloppy, both of you panting as you nipped at each others mouths and laced your tongues together. It was like heaven had turned upside down, plunging you both into an ecstasy too crude for eternal paradise but too loving for burning torment. Seven’s hips met yours, pressing against you as he climbed onto the bed and on top of you. “ _Let me worship you, Mistress._ ” Seven breathed against your partially open mouth.

You nodded, releasing his leash fully for the moment, to allow him to explore wherever he desired. He felt so good against you, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, even his breath, it sent you into a different dimension. “Seven…” You sighed when his head dropped to your shoulders, he trailed kisses and soft nibbles across your skin which left goosebumps behind.

Seven had learned quickly how to undo your bra straps with one hand, using the opposite one to hoist your leg not around his waist so it locked with the other. He pressed his bulge against you, allowing you to grind on him as his hands shook. Seven desired so badly to just take you, but you hadn’t given him permission to do so yet.

Your back arched as Seven nipped at your chest, his tongue slithering over your nipples. The feeling of the warmth and the wet of his tongue sent shivers racing up your spine. Your grinded against him with more a fervor hissing curses as Seven continued to pamper you with his lips and massage your waist with his palms.

“Mistress, you’re beautiful.” Seven moaned softly, almost to himself. You hearing that could’ve been enough to just let him have you right then and there, but you had other plans for him today. You slowed your grinding, which made Seven whine and strain closer to you. He pouted as he looked up from where he was leaving love bites on your stomach. “Mistress?”

“Yes?” You huffed, biting your lip to hold back a laugh when you saw Seven’s glasses half falling off his pouty face.

“Please can I, take this suit off?” Seven whimpered, using all his willpower to not start to buck his hips into you like he wanted to. Like he  _needed_  to. “Please, I can’t take another second of these clothes. I want you, Mistress, Aeryn…” One of his gloved hands moved to caress your lips, but you distracted him by nipping at the finger of one of the gloves and fixing him with a stare before you pulled his glove off for him.

“That’s what you want?” You teased, holding the limp glove between your teeth for a moment, then grabbing and it tossing it away. The frustration in Seven’s eyes was clear as day, but it was so nice to tease him like this. He didn’t usually get a taste of his own medicine to this degree.

Seven yearned to drag his bare hand over your skin, the slight barrier of the glove had kept so many wonderful sensations at bay from him. But you hadn’t told him if he was allowed to move yet. “ _Please_ …” He choked out, a glazed look in his eyes as they watered from strain.

You always thought Seven looked lovely, but there was something about his open state when he was acting in a submissive role that really set your heart afire. “Only if you do it slowly.” Your fingers detached themselves from his hair to slip down and caress his cheek, which Seven leaned into. You took a light hold of his glasses and removed them from his face as you leaned up to kiss him softly. “Good boy.”

As you reached to the nightstand to carefully place Seven’s glasses down, Seven stood up, his leash following him to hang there as he used his teeth to remove his other glove, taking his time as he gnawed on the fabric, wishing it was the skin of your thighs. “A show for you anytime, Mistress.” Seven took a stance with his legs slightly apart, he held the glove in his mouth as he slowly pulled his tie off, letting it rub against the sweat that had built up on the back of his neck.

Your gaze flamed as Seven’s tie hit the floor and his trembling fingers started to make slow work on his buttons. Even when he looked like he was about to burst, he could still make himself hellishly sensual. As if he could read your mind, Seven began to roll his hips as his jacket fell from his shoulders.

“Mistress, my leash?” Seven whispered in a tight voice as he stood in only his slacks and his dress shirt, his glove still somehow hanging from his lips.

You smiled teasingly in response, standing and unclipping the leash from Seven’s collar and bringing it with you as you sat back on the edge of the bed. Seven lifted his shirt off, his abs glistening and flexing as he breathed as slowly as his racing heart let him manage.

Seven’s belt was next, he fumbled with it slightly as he urged himself to stay moving slowly. But god, how much he wanted to leap at you and wipe that smug look off your face with a kiss so brutal it would rip the air from your lungs. “For you, Mistress Aeryn.” Seven spoke quietly as he unzipped his pants, giving more exposure to the twitching bulge in his briefs. “I hope I am acceptable.”

You could feel yourself dripping into your panties when Seven finally,  _finally_ , got to the point where he could remove the last fabric on his body. At the same time as he removed his boxers, the glove fell from his shaking lips. His member was fully hard for you, precum dripping deliciously from the tip. He was glorious, a sight to be seen. The blush of red over his face, the skin of his body. The scent of his desire mirroring your own as he took a step towards you. “You are, Seven, you are.”

As Seven took another step towards you, you reached out to quickly pull his lips to yours. An excuse to taste his excitement and to reattach his leash to his collar. He dipped his face into your neck and moaned as your fingers skated delicately over his length. “Finish undressing me.” You spoke into his ear, taking a deep breath of the scent that wafted from him. Sweet, tangy, your everything.

“Yes, Mistress.” Seven purred, rutting his hips a single time before lowering to kneel by the side of the bed. He undid the zipper on your pants, attempting to slow himself so he didn’t rip anything. Your panties were wet, Seven relished the idea of you getting so soaked from his show for you. “Beautiful… Aeryn…” He sighed, tugging your panties down a swift motion.

A sudden tug of his leash and his face was buried in your thighs. He moaned in appreciation of the luscious feeling. “Taste me,” You groaned, your head tipping back as he eagerly spread your legs further and let his tongue roll over your folds. “Fuck…” You growled, grinding against Seven’s tongue as he balled his hands into fists in the sheets, not wanting to touch his throbbing member until it had a chance to enter you.

His tongue unraveled you, it was almost instant. Even when you were in the dominant role, he still had a way of teasing you with the skilled use of his tongue. Seven suckled on your clit, taking the bud delicately between his teeth and nipping at it gently to hear you suck in a breath of ecstasy.

“God, Fuck me.” You tugged his leash again, forcing his lips against yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue.

Seven could’ve died from how grateful he felt of finally having permission to be inside you. “As you wish, Mistress.” He sucked in a breath from your lips as he pulled your hips towards his, a whine leaving his throat as he entered you. It was like the fuzz of an unreachable television channel had entered his mind in that moment.

“Mistress, you’re perfect.” Seven moaned, sealing your lips with his once more. Your response was little more than a moan as he stretched you, grinding against you and you against him. There was no better pair, this was absolute heaven. The scent of his sweat, the taste of his love. Everything melded together in perfection. Impure perfection.

Your back arched and your teeth captured Seven’s lower lips. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to thrust as deep as he could, to intensify both of your pleasures. It was an unmatchable, an unbelievable feeling. It drove you both to the edge even faster. Faster, like the speeds of his thrusts were becoming as the mattress squeaked underneath you.

Seven growled, his voice shaky. “May I cum?  _Please,_  Mistress?” He continued to pound into you as he spoke, nearly falling apart with desires that tore through him like a wolf tears through the flesh of its prey.

“Yes,” your voice shook almost as much as Seven’s did. You were so close, _so fucking close_. A final intense thrust did you in. Both of you. Your moans echoed off the walls as you soared together past the clouds into the pleasurable abyss of space, of which you had married in.

Seven collapsed next to you, almost half on top of you, panting deeply as you tugged him towards you one last time, pressing soft kisses to his nose and his lips. You undid his collar, lazily letting it fall next to both of you as you continued to gasp. His arms wrapped around you, securing you in his grip, his sweat soaked body pressing against you. “Aeryn, that was amazing.” He kissed your lips softly. “ _You’re_  amazing.”

You laughed, linking your legs through his as you tried to shift into a more comfortable position to lay against his chest. “So are you, Seven.”

He nuzzled into your collarbone, chuckling before pressing a kiss there. “More amazing than honey butter chips?”

An exaggerated sigh left your lips as you turned a mock glare onto your husband, who smiled at you impishly. Which just made a softer smile grace your lips, one Seven absolutely adored.

“Shut up, Seven.”


End file.
